DEspertares
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: una historia sbre el amorde Shun por Hyoga, y los "cuidados " que el le da a el, escriban muchos comentarios , yo vivo de ellos


Shun entro en silencio a al cuarto , el estaba allí. Tenia tendido sobre la cama ya varios días , un accidente , un entupido accidente y Hyoga estaba ahora en coma , atendido en la mansión por una enfermera las 24 horas.

Shun solía entrar a verle no solo con el resto de sus amigos sino también a solas , cuando la enfermera tomaba sus descansos y cuando le decía que podía tomarse uno porque el cuidaría a Hyoga.

Ese día Shun había escuchado que la enfermera que le tenia al chico ojiverde un gran cariño y una confianza descomunal por la ayuda que le prestaba y el cariño y cuidado que le ponía a su paciente, que ella no podría ir a la boda de su amiga porque Hyoga aun no despertaba y ella tenia que cuidarlo esa noche ……. Toda la noche .

Shun le dijo que fuera que el cuidaría a Hyoga , y ella acepto

Shun – dijo la enfermera en voz baja- mira ya le quite el suero (con el que lo alimentaban) , también le puse sus medicamentos y solo me falta darle su baño de esponja , en cuanto termine te dejare a que lo cuides ¿Esta bien ?

Shun sintió algo extraño no quería ver las manos de la enfermera sobre Hyoga pero no dijo nada de sus sentimientos solos agrego:

Clara, la boda es las 9pm no? Ya te has perdido la boda religiosa ve a la fiesta y no llegues tarde son las 8:30 seguro puedes llegar puntual a la recepción de tu amiga y verla bajar con su nuevo esposo las escaleras…….yo…….yo bañare a Hyoga

Eso seria maravilloso, ¿estas seguro?-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa-

Si claro diviértete con tu amiga y felicitadla a ella y su nuevo esposo de mi parte.

Bien tú tienes aquí en la libreta indicaciones en caso de que necesites hacer algo, si algo sucede que no sepas que hacer, aquí están los teléfonos de urgencias y.. hay dios solo quisiera que hubiera alguien mas en casa todo mundo salio….

No te preocupes lo voy a cuidar muy bien

Si se que lo harás, deberías estudiar enfermería, eres paciente y gentil con los pacientes, la chica se despidió y se fue a su fiesta.

Shun, cerro la puerta con llave, camino hasta Hyoga , y se sentó en la cama se abrazo tiernamente a su trozo y recargo sobre su pecho su oído, para escuchar su corazón latiendo, para llorar dulces lagrimas por su amor, para besarle suavemente sobre el varonil pecho, esta noche llegaría algo mas lejos , tenia varias noches haciendo carisias dulces a ese cuerpo dormido, susurrándole palabras al oído , diciendo cuando desearía que estuviera aquí. Para decirle en persona y concientemente sus sentimientos.

Cariño, mi amor –susurro- te quiero tanto. No sabes como sufro de verte así, solo quiero que despiertes mi cielo, quiero decirte que eres todo para mi corazón, que solo tu me importas y que si no despiertas nunca me voy a sentir eternamente triste-Un beso tierno en aquellos labios, le hizo hervir la sangre de deseo, el deseo de Shun por acariciar mas íntimamente a Hyoga ahora tenia pretexto, debía bañarlo.

Shun le quito la bata, quito las sabanas y dejo el colchón especialmente forrado de plástico para esta situación, tomo una esponja, había un cubo de agua caliente y Shun comenzó a tallarlo suavemente con la esponja , los brazos, el cuello el pecho, ese vientre duro y plano que tanto le excitaba , Hyoga era hermoso .

Shun dejo la esponja y después de mojarlo empezó a enjabonarlo , Shun le decía cosas y palabras de amor, sus manos temblaban con el jabón en ellas , el jabón resbalo de algún modo y fue a dar al piso , a Shun no le importo siguió enjabonándole detallada y lentamente con sus manos, masajeando sus muslos , donde la espuma del jabón permiten que el roce de ambas pieles , fuera rápido y ligero shun tomo el miembro de hyoga y comenzó a lavarlo con especial interés , lo acariciaba mas que frotarlo , sus pupilas se dilataban y pronto comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza provocando una reacción evidente .

Hyoga podía estar en coma, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos y Shun lo estimulaba muy bien con sus manitas suaves tersas - Hyoga mi amor , perdóname por lo que hago pero es que necesito tanto de ti , ya no puedo , no puedo esperar mas , quiero hacer esto y se que esta mal, me siento como un abusivo mi amor, pero quiero…

Shun dejo un poco de agua caliente caer sobre el erecto miembro de su querido y dormido Hyoga, y viéndolo libre de jabón lo tomo en sus labios carnosos y comenzó a chuparlo , lamerlo , disfrutando el sabor de cada delicioso centímetro, Shun se lo imaginaba penetrándolo , diciendo que lo amaba que lo besaba.

Pronto Hyoga llego a un climax no pasional, sino mas bien provocado por aquella estimulación-pensó el chico que escucho por un segundo aquellos ricos ruiditos que se le escapaban a un Hyoga inconsciente de sus actos o de los de Shun .

El chico saboreó aquella esencia blanca y salada en su boca y no dejo rastro alguno de nada lo que había pasado. Sentado en la cama como estaba tomo la mano de Hyoga y la froto suavemente contra su cuerpo, dejo su cabeza caer atrás maximizando las sensaciones , sus ojos dejaban caer lagrimas de culpa y de tristeza, desabrocho su pantalón y guía allí la mano de su amado para sentir su tacto de forma mas intima, lo beso en los labios, y froto su cuerpo junto al de su amado, su mano sobre su mas privado rincón y pronto el se dejo llevar por la sensación .Lo beso mucho rato , lo abrazo con dulzura .

Amor , te necesito, necesito que regreses y que me hagas esto tuyo, yo seré tuyo, solo tuyo si regresas mi amor, decía entre gemidos y jadeos , asta que finalmente dejo a su cuerpo descargarse. Esta vez limpio con sus lengua cada rinconcito de esa hermosa mano, chupando cada uno de sus dedos hasta que su propio sabor no estuvo mas en ellos.

Shun termino de bañarlo, lo acarició en esa desnudez que le maravillaba y lloro sintiéndose culpable, seco con una toalla, lo cargo y lo sentó en reclinables seco el agua del colchón plástico y puso sabanas secas y limpias .Se acerco a Hyoga para ponerle nuevamente su bata y lo llevo a la cama donde lo tapo.

Luego fue al baño de la recamara para asearse y llorar.

A volver beso a Hyoga en los labios le susurro al oído cuanto lo amaba, lo acobijo y se sentó en la cama para asegurarse de que le escuchara leer , Shun le leyo por horas su libro favorito.

Poco después Shun estaba dormido en su cuarto, la enfermera había llegado a las 2 de la mañana y lo había remplazado. Ella estaba realmente muy dormida, venia cansadísima de la fiesta y muy desvelada, nadie mas estaba en casa.

………………………………….

Hyoga que estaba en su cama había estado días tendido allí, todos pensaban que en coma no tenia ninguna sensibilidad de escuchar o conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todos hablaban de lo que pensaban sobre su recuperación o su falta de ella con gran insensibilidad, todos le decían, cuan apenados estaban y sus buenos deseos , pero ninguno pensaba realmente que era escuchado .

La enfermera no pensaba realmente que sintiera su forma de trato , y aun Shun que tanto le había confesado sus amores le pensaba que Hyoga estaba realmente excitado psicológicamente por sus acciones, y sus palabras al momento de haber tenido aquella erección , mas bien había dicho:

"Como desearía que esto fuera producto de mis palabras sobre tu corazón y no por las acciones de mis manos sobre tu cuerpo"

Shun……. Shun …….Shun mas que nada deseba despertar por el y corresponderle a ese amor y a esas palabras tan bellas que le susurraba deseaba despertar , besaba una luz, una luz como la que veía tan remotamente. Hyoga hizo de pronto un esfuerzó muy grande y alzo la mano para alcanzar la luz , al mimo tiempo su mano sobre la cama comenzó a levantarse .

Hyoga alcanzo la luz en su puño y abrió los ojos para verla mejor entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada en su mano, solo el aire que flotaba sobre su cama, miro a su alrededor y vio a la enfermera dormida profundamente. Hyoga suspiro y poco a poco se levanto, no tenia ninguna herida que aun quedara dolorida tras el accidente que hacia tiempo lo tenia en aquel estado habían sanado durante su largo sueño.

Hyoga se puso de pie y tapo a la enfermera que lo cuidaba, sonrió y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, camino a oscuras por el pasillo vació. "No hay nadie en casa", tanto la enfermera como Shun lo dijeron, recordó.

Se dirigió al cuarto de shun y allí encontró lo que buscaba, un chico de sedosos cabellos tapado hasta los hombros, llorando aun dormido, y con el nombre de Hyoga en sus labios, aun dormido pensaba en el.

Hyoga se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo tiernamente…….

Hyoga.. susurro Shun

Hyoga lo abrazo, y comenzó a acariciar ese cuerpecito divino que tanto le gustaba , cuantas veces lo había deseado

Hyoga………susurro nuevamente

Cuantas veces no se había atrevido a decir lo que sentía, a besarlo en esos labios que ahora probaba, con derecho ganado durante ese baño de esponja que el chico le diera.

Hyoga… Shun lloraba ,sentía que lo estaba soñando todo , sentía que si habría los ojos no estaría allí ya había pasado otras noches y el nunca estaba allí .No quiero despertar, si no estas aquí en verdad porque si solo puedo ser tuyo en sueños quiero soñar eternamente.

Hyoga sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente, esta vez se giro dejando a Shun bajo su cuerpo y cuando dejo de besarlo le hablo al oído.

Si duermes para siempre sufriré con tigo lo que has sufrido tu a mi lado mi amor y no quiero, quiero verte despierto, quiero amarte despierto.

Shun abrió los ojos y vio a su Hyoga allí, lo abrazo llorando y lo beso en el cuello, no tenia palabras para expresar su felicidad, Hyoga aprovechó esto para comenzar a hacerle el amor. Shun dejo a Hyoga hacer y deshacer sobre su cuerpo cooperando en cada uno de sus requerimientos amorosos, sintiendo, como su amor lo llenaba e inundaba. Hasta que quedaron dormidos juntos y abrazados.

El día siguiente despertó a una angustiada enfermera que no encontraba a su paciente, bajo corriendo a la cocina de donde salía un olor a huevos revueltos y café, Donde un hyoga comía como desesperado, mientras que Shun le servia comida una y otra vez con unan sonrisa en su rostro y rubor en sus mejillas

Dios santo es ... es un milagro- Dijo sonriendo la enfermera

Si el sabor de esta comida si que es un milagro no se ofenda -dijo Hyoga en tono bromista -pero sabe mejor que el suero inyectado.

La enfermera rió, y dejo caer unas lágrimas de alegría por la recuperación de su paciente.

Shun también sonreía y pronto todos compartieron un rico desayuno, aunque Shun y Hyoga compartieron mas y por mucho mas tiempo

Fin

Ojala las personas despertaran siempre de esos trances, pero a veces el cielo no las deja, y solo Dios sabe porque.

Cariños Ara


End file.
